


Radiant || 1 || Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfic [Aang/OC]

by Wildfire62



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Avatar, Earth, Earth Kingdom, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Fire, Fire Nation, Firebending & Firebenders, Four Elements, Hidden Bending, Not Canon Compliant, Possible OC Airbenders, Water, Water tribe, Waterbending & Waterbenders, air, air nomads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire62/pseuds/Wildfire62
Summary: Born into a world that was nearing the end of a Hundred-Year-War, Aella knew the dangers that lied outside her tribe, especially for her friend Katara. However she knew that she couldn't just sit back and let the world fall to ruins, and she gets her chance to help save it when a strange boy - an Airbender! - is discovered within an iceberg of her homeland and set free. With events happening one after another the girl finds herself being tossed into a world of dangers at every turn. With secrets of the past coming to light and legends being uncovered, Aella and her friends must travel the world in order to help the Avatar bring peace once more. But will any of them survive?
Relationships: Aang (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Aang/Original Character, Aang/Original Female Character, Katara (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Katara/Jet/Haru, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**[Ah-el-ah; means "Whirlwind"]**

**Voice Actress:** **Bailee Madison(younger)**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

_**"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Powers that certain humans had the capability to wield; bend. Katara's grandmother used to tell us, children, stories about the days of old... Of a time of peace when a spirit continually reincarnated into a human body, the Avatar, kept the balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. However... at the dawning of a new Avatar, a war broke out, the Avatar vanishing just days before. And all life changed as we knew it when the Fire Nation attacked."**_ Pen pausing in place a frown curled at the girl's lips. War... Persecution, oppression, tyranny, bloodshed, that was all she knew. Born into a time of war and fear most children didn't know what freedom was, what having no fear was like. All they knew was the cruel ruling of the Fire Nation and their followers, the execution or enslavement of anyone with Water or Earth Bending. There was no end to any of it... Not without the Avatar. Looking down the girl began to write once more. _**"Only the Avatar could master all four elements; only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he had vanished. For a hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, all of the men in our tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, the leader leaving his two children and their grandmother to look after our tribe... My father is among them, I fear he might not return. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken. I can only hold out hope the Avatar will return to save the world someday... hopefully, sooner rather than later..."**_

"Aella!"

" _Gahh!!_ " The loud voice that screamed directly in her ear had the young girl squealing loudly, twitching in her seat, her pen squiggling along the faded paper. Turning after a moment for a near heart attack, she tossed the boy behind her a look that would kill if it could. "Sokka! What the hell was that for?"

"To get your attention. In case you hadn't noticed we're supposed to be getting food for the tribe, not to write in your girly book of secrets," The boy, Sokka, replied with his fingers wiggling 'mysteriously'.

"It is not girly, Sokka. It is a means of storytelling for future generations - you should try it sometime," Aella sniffed hauntingly. "... though with your brain capacity, I highly doubt you could work out how to do such a thing." Whether she meant for the boy to hear or not, she felt satisfied when he let out a loud " _Hey!_ ".

"What?" She smirked. "It's true! I have not seen you ever sit down with a pen and paper and just simply write your name, much less read a scroll. One can't help but wonder things..."

Narrowed blue eyes tried to burn holes in her head. "I do too read and write, j-just not in the company of others. What would the tribe think if they saw me doing such girly things?" Turning he puffed his chest and tired, failingly, to deepen his voice into a more manly tone. "Father left me in charge of the tribe and as the only man old enough it's up to me to protect us all from the Fire Nation."

"Like you would be enough to stop an army of Fire Nation soldiers," Aella turned her gaze to the towering icebergs all around them, spotting her reflection in a few that were covered in shiny ice. It wasn't a new sight for her, not year awe-inspiring anymore as it had the first few trips away from the tribe. All around was snow and ice and water, icebergs floating in the water, all land covered under thick layers of ice and snow; a climate that wasn't meant for those unless they were born into it like Aella and those of her tribe and... _Firebenders_... Her face was beginning to scrunch up in a sour expression which Aella quickly straightened out. "Besides, Hakoda left you _and Katara_ in charge."

"True, but as his only son and the only boy of any real age I have rank over Katara—"

"Would you two knock it off!" A voice snapped from the front, both turned their gazes towards a girl who glared over her shoulder at them. "Any louder and you'll scare the fish away... _Again._ " The glare she narrowed at Sokka was very accusing which he ignored. Katara, the younger sister of Sokka and the nagging mother-hen of the tribe. A little too nagging if you asked Aella. Blinking the two shared a look before flashing the other girl snarky looks, the younger of the two playfully saluting. "Yes, mother." receiving a mock glare from the elder who turned with a twitch of her lips. "Oh, hush you."

Eyes locking with Sokka's they both narrowed slightly before the two turned away stubbornly, the boy going back to his spear and hungrily gaze into the deep blue and Aella to her journal.

 ** _"I wouldn't blame the Avatar for not returning, though. With uncivilized-"_** She turned a glare towards Sokka. _**"-idiots around, I wouldn't want to save a race of sexist morons either. A small part of me wishes the world to just implode, for I know that even if the Hundred-Year-War were to end another would just take its place. One always does... it is just in the DNA of humanity and as the race gets older, bolder, each battle will just get longer and bloodier... but that's just a small part. The other part of me is nagging at me to get up and start a Resistance and just crusade against the Fire Nation; I know that that wouldn't be easy, but with each day the Fire Nation grows and hope wane there has to be a way to relight that hope..."**_

Staring down at the words jotted down on the page, the girl frowned. She wondered if any other children had such thoughts as she did. Wondering if they, the new generation, could be those who end the war and bring back the peace there once had been. Even without the Avatar.

The Avatar...

She even wondered if there was really such a being or if it was all just a tale to tell the children at night in hopes of keeping their childish innocents for as long as possible before it was stripped from them; to keep a sense of peace in these time. Surely if there was there would've been another one born, right? He or she would've been born into one of the Water Tribes or the Earth Kingdom if the Water Tribe one from the Water Tribe was killed off; The role birth of the Avatar always switched with the birth of the new one once the old died off, or so gran-gran claimed. In one life they are born in Air, the Water, then Earth then finally Fire; the reincarnation repeating in that order. The last was born into the rank of the Air Nomads, rumored to have gone missing just before the siege on the Southern Air Temple which whipped them all out. A part of her wondered if that was the reason for what happened years later it would be the Waterbenders of the Southern Water Tribe; because if they did previously kill the Air born Avatar he would be next born into the Water Tribe. She knew that the adults told them the attack was because of Fire Lord Azulon, who feared they would interview with his ' _great plans_ ' of evolving the power of his kind. But she couldn't help but truly wonder...

A sharp shiver of hate racked her bones and she couldn't help the ugly scowl that formed.

Just the mere thought of the man sent a bitter taste though her mouth. That man and that blasted his bloodline were the bearers of all the great pain for her people and many others suffered and she despised them for it. Her tribe once used to be so prosperous, so mighty, but because of the Fire Nation, they were now nothing but a helpless group of ice dwellers.

She knew it was wrong, but the childish part of her despised the Avatar for this as well. If he hadn't disappeared and just stayed and fought the Fire Nation before they became so strong, then things might have been different. Her mother... her chest was practically heaving as her thoughts thundered through her head. Hands practically threatening to break apart at the tightness they were clenched, Aella had to try and force some of the tension away. _'Calm down, calm down...'_ She needed to try and soothe her bubbling nerves before she did something stupid like push Sokka overboard. Snapping her journal shut she returned it and her pen to the safety of her bag, Aella crossing her leg she closed her eyes the girl let out a small breath and focused her mind on happy thoughts. In-out, in-out, she coached herself.

Breathe in and then gently exhale... Repeating the process a few times Aella began to feel the pinch of tension leave her shoulder.

A calming sense seemed to slowly wash over her and her once clenched knuckles began to slack. It felt like many hour had passed the minute she began feeling her muscles untighten.

She could feel her self-consciousness sharpen and extend to the point it felt like her ears were those of Flutter Bat's. She could hear the creaking of the ice and the gentle trickle of the water as the boat sailed through the small path. The gentle breeze that ruffled her hair only seemed to help carry the sound to her ears, the warmth she felt from the thin rays was one of contentment. But as soon as she felt the peace a small prickly feeling shot out through her body followed by a strange pull in her mind. For a moment everything went numb and with a jolt her consciousness was ripped from her being, propelling her forward a few feet where she came to a halt and plunged with a heart lurching speed. She could barely breathe. The feeling of another mind trickled into hers and a blinding image of a person flashed through her mind. The person was surrounded in light. She hovered there for just a moment in awe, reaching a hand out before she could stop herself. The tips of her fingers just brushed the light when the person's eyes snapped open and glowed brightly.

Jumping in fright she was jerked back to her body, Aella snapped her eyes open with a soft yet strangled gasp.

Blinking widely she jerked her head around in surprised wonder as if expecting to still see that image only to blink in confusion when she was met with icebergs. Turning her eyes to her companions, she frowned a bit. Katara was in her spot, back turned and attention on the water. Sokka was looking intently at the water with his spear in his hands. Both seemed to not have noticed her jolt. "Did you guys see-...?"

The siblings turned at her voice, eyebrows raised as they watched the younger girl glance around.

"Did we see what?" Katara frowned.

Squinted eyes gliding over the scenery around her, Aella pressed her lips. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just ice, snow, water and, oh look, more snow. Glancing at the two siblings she smiled and shook her head. "Nothing... I just saw a funny looking iceberg, that's all."

Katara and Sokka shared a look before shrugging, both turning back to what they had been doing previously, the boy muttering " _girls..._ " under his voice.

Frowning again Aella glanced down at her own body as if to make sure she really was back in it before staring at her hands – specifically her covered fingers. An airy shiver seemed to ghost along her skin, leaving an invisible trail of goosebumps which was rather odd considering the large parka coat she wore and multiple thick layers of clothing under that. What... was that...? Why hadn't Sokka or Katara seen it?

After a moment of simple staring, the brunette just shook her head. _'Man,'_ She blinked. _'All this lack of sleep must be really catching up to me.'_

Great, just what she wanted to see when she meditated. Glowing people. Her grandpa had told her strange things happened sometimes during meditation, but she had thought he was joking. With a shiver, she glanced around warily. Wonderful, she was seeing dead people now. Coming to haunt her from beyond the Spirit Realm, she knew that should've listened to her father and stopped doing meditation, especially after that incident of being suspended in the air by a bubble of misty looking water – something Katara still denies doing to this day even though she's the only Waterbender around. But now that she thought about it, that might've been an angry ghost. _'You just had to be a rebellious baby, didn't you? Now you're going to be haunted.'_

Why's she have to be the one who'd get haunted?

Maybe it was lack of sleep... yeah, that was it. She always envisioned weird things when she failed to get any good night's rest for nearly five nights in a row. The reason being the extra chores and more adult tasks she's taken on to try and help relieve the stress from Katara and the rest of the women and unlike most where all that work would knock them out at night, it left her awake with aches in places she didn't even know were possible of aching, not used to that much work yet.

"Come on, come on..." The grumbled mutter from behind her and Aella turned slightly to see Sokka staring rather determinedly at the water, looking second away from jumping in. "It's not getting away from me this time." Turning a quick glance over her shoulder, he tossed a confident grin at the girls. "Watch and learn, Katara. Aella. _This_ is how you catch a fish."

Aella rolled her eyes with a snort, turning her body so she could watch the boy fail in his demonstration in proving himself superior. Honestly, she knew that he was trying to prove that he was the man of the tribe and was the one to do all the manly tasks such as fighting, scouting, hunting and the like but this was getting stupid.

 _'Oh, do go on you great fisherman, catch the fish and show us lowly girls' how it's done,'_ Oh, how she'd like to say that but she knew better than to stir up unwanted trouble. From the rather unamused sigh behind her, she knew that Katara was thinking something along the same lines. Leaning forward with her elbow on her knees and chin in her hand, various degrees of amusement flitted over her features. This was going to be funny, she just knew it. Atka was a better fisher - and he was only five years old! Even an Arctic Camel would be a better fisher.

"Sokka, look!"

Katara's excited voice had Aella looking back, her eyes widening, as the boy dismissed his sister. "Holy Polar Bear Dogs!" Spinning in a sharp circle the younger girl stared at the floating water sphere in awed amazement, her eyes tracking the fish that swam surprisingly calm in its little bubble. Katara seemed to preen at the awed attention.

"Shhh! Girls, you're going to scare it away," The blissful tone full short to the girls. "Mmmm ... I can already smell it cookin'."

Katara was contorted into a small pinch as she focused on moving the water bubble back and forth, her arms moving in a continued the circular motions. Grimacing with the effort at keeping the water together, this being the longest she's ever held it, she moved the bubble over Aella's head until it was floating above her brother's. "But, Sokka. I caught one!"

The boy just ignored her, unaware of the fish bubble floating above his head until he made a move to spear the fish he himself had been tracking. Tip raising towards the sky in punctured the water sphere causing it to pop as Katara lost control, successfully soaking the boy and ending the fish flying back into the water.

"Hey!" His sister exclaimed indignantly.

Blinking twice Aella turned her head with a snorting snicker. Well, she had been right, this was fun to watch.

Sokka turned with a small shriek of discomfort at the sudden temperature change. He was quick to round on his sister, placing his spear perpendicular to the rim of the boat with an irritated yell. He knew it wasn't just a simple splash of water, he might've not been the smartest person around but he wasn't stupid. "Why is it that every time _you_ play with magic water, _I_ get soaked?"

 _'Waah, waah, you big baby.'_ The smaller girl rolled her eyes as the two siblings began to argue.

"It's not "magic", it waterbending. And it's..." Katara sighed, growling lightly as Sokka cut her off with a flap of his hands. " _"an ancient art unique to our culture"_ , blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada... Waterbending, magic water, same thing. All I know is whenever you play with someone, particularly _me_ , gets soaked!" Grabbing his wolf tail he began to wring it out. "Honestly, if I had your powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

Aella couldn't help but wince at that. While she, at times, felt a little weirded out by the whole waterbending thing she didn't even comment on it and instead revealed in the amazing experience she felt at seeing her friend bend the water around them to her will. Katara was by no means an expert, there were no other waterbenders left in the Southern Water Tribe to teach her, and unless they could travel all the way to their sister tribe all the way up North then Katara more than likely will only remain a novice. Aella couldn't help but marvel in wonder at the lengths Katara would achieve in her power if she were to somehow find a bending teacher; she knew Katara would make one hell of a bender in the future if it were possible... or maybe that was just her mind speaking up for her friend.

"Sokka, it is not weird it is beautiful and elegant, almost like the movements of that dancer that passed through here month ago - you know, the one that totally snubbed you?"

Sokka turned his venomous gaze upon her. "I told you never to mention that again!"

All he got was a smirk in return.

"See? She thinks it's awesome," Katara crossed her arms looking like a displeased mother with her child. "And you're calling me weird? At least _I'm_ not the one who is constantly making muscles at myself everytime they see themselves in the water's reflection."

Aella glanced towards the water's surface and nearly began cackling as she took note of how right she was. Sokka was leaning over the side with his arm exposed and flexing the non-existent muscle. She giggled gleefully as Sokka's confident look slips off his face and he whirls around to meet the two girls, glaring darkly at the smug look settled upon his sister's face. It was incredibly irritating when the two teamed up and picked on him, never getting in trouble for it simply because they were girls. Opening his mouth to retaliate a harsh jolt to the canoe, that knocked the three children about with startled cries, and the three acted immediately in an attempt to steady their boat from tipping over.

"Ah!" Teeth clenched Aella leaned over slightly. They hit a sheet of floating ice. Feeling the canoe shutter underneath her she peered closer towards the water and paled, her snapping towards Sokka. "Were stuck in a current!"

"I know!" The boy grunted from where he now sat with a paddle in hand. Violent playing tug of war with the rapid current he tried to keep them going straight in hopes of avoiding any collision. However, it was rather difficult when he had a backseat driver basically screaming in his ear. The current was pulling them through a maze of icebergs that crashed together violently, strong enough to smash them and their little boat were they to get caught between the two bases.

Aella gripped the sides of the boat tightly in an attempt to keep her body in the boat and not thrown over the side where she'd probably die. She was certain her face was turning green as she tried to keep her breakfast in. The boat shifted and jolted unnaturally this way and that, making the three grit their teeth. Getting an idea Sokka paddles with the current, gaining enough speed to slip through the large chunks of ice though it was a bit more difficult to dodge the small bits that smacked against the sides adding more to the bumpiness. Teeth grounding in furious determination he tried to maneuver the canoe away from the smaller chunks that began to multiply in size and number, all threatening to pin them in.

"Watch out! Left, go left!" Katara screamed as their route became thinner and thinner.

"Sokka!" Aella's scream wasn't far behind the older girl's but it was too late, her hands jerking back into the boat as two large ice chunks jetted towards them from either side. Barely being able to grab ahold of her friends, Aella let out a shriek that turned into a startled yelp when they were suddenly - and strangely - booted into the air and onto the top of one of the icebergs just a the two chunks collided and smashed the little boat into nothing but splinters. 'That could've been us,' the girl gulped and clung to the ice as it rocked violently until it stopped. _'We would've been nothing but human paste!'_

"You call that a _left?!_ " Katara glared as she crawled towards her brother from the spot she nearly slipped off. Stopping beside Aella she helped the younger girl up with a momentary fussing before turning her glare onto her brother once more. "We could've been killed, idiot!"

Sokka returned the glare tenfold, letting go of his spear which he luckily managed to grab. "What was I supposed to do, _Katara?_ We were stuck in a strong current in case you failed to notice!" Waving his arms he pointed towards the water, a mocking tone befalling his voice. "If you didn't like my steering then you should've _waterbended_ us to safety."

Aella couldn't help but jump to her feet with a glare. "Hey! Don't make fun of her, it happened so suddenly _none of **us**_ knew what to do!"

"Of course you'd defend her," Sokka rolled his eyes which only made the girl's glare darken. "Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Three floated on the large slab of ice surrounded by other large ones as the water calmed. One large iceberg stood dauntingly behind Katara as she too jumped to her feet with blue eyes as dark as a stormy sea. "Oh, so this is all my fault now?"

The Water Tribe boy sat up and calmly dusted the sprinkles of snow off of his clothes, shooting an annoyed look at the girls. "I _knew_ I should've left you two home. Leave it to a bunch of girls to screw things up! This is why all the _hard work_ should be left to the _men_." His danger senses seemed to be failing him as daggers tried to penetrate his skull. He didn't know what hit him when his head snapped to the side, a stinging sensation spreading through his cheek which he cupped with a hiss. "Ow!"

"What was that?" The shorter girl stood over him with, eyes practically glowing. "Did you really just say that, So _kaah_?"

" _ **Gahh!!**_ You-... You are the most sexist-" Katara was basically vibrating with anger; if there was one thing she hated, it was sexist men. Unknown to her, however, her waterbending began to react with her emotions and with each loud exclaim and jerk of her arms, the water began to stir violently, the large iceberg began to shake and crack as a strong gale of wind swept in. "... nut brained... I am embarrassed to be related to you!" With a thrust of her arms a jet of water shot straight up, Sokka felt his face pale as he stared at the scene behind his sister. "Uh... K-Katara..." The girl didn't hear him and continued to rant. "Ever since mom died, _I've_ been doing all the work around camp while _you've_ been off playing soldier!"

At this point, Aella had stopped her glaring and turned towards the ocean once she noticed Sokka's pale stuttering face, the color draining from her own skin. Stepping back, she warily eyed Katara and the cracking iceberg. "Katara-..."

But Katara ignored her and just added more force behind her words, emphasizes the last bit with a strong swing of her hand, waterbending and deepening the crack in the iceberg. Sokka's terror only deepens. Sure, he's seen his sister mad before, it was a common thing for the two to fight, but he had never seen _this_ happen before! Pointing behind the girl he tried to speak but his voice cracked. "Uh.... Katara..."

The rage-induced girl just rants on, pointing a finger at him. "I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, _not pleasant!"_

 _"Katara!"_ The 12-year-old backed away her eyes never leaving the large piece of ice. More cracks form in it and Aella was starting to wonder how the older girl failed to hear it.

"Katara, settle down!"

"No!" Katara screeched. "That is it! I am done! From now on, you're _on your own."_

Aella lunged forward with an urgent scream of the older girl's name, forcefully spinning her around but it seemed to be too late. Katara had made one last agitated movement by time Aella's hands clamped down on her shoulders and spun her. A huge wave rises from the turning waters went straight up the middle of the iceberg, serving as the final cracking point which split it in two. Katara barely had time to gasp before she and her friend were tossed back into Sokka when a mega wave rose from where the cracked ice hit the water, sending their slab flying back. The three teens fell flat on their stomachs and gripped the edge of their floating device tightly, hearts all racing. When the wave subsided, Aella slowly turned towards the waterbender with large eyes, Sokka sputtering incoherently beside her.

"Okay, you've just taken your weirdness to a whole nother level of creepy, Katara!" The boy squeaked, releasing his hold on the two.

"D-did _I_ do that?" The older girl blinked dumbfoundedly, turning. "You mean _I_ did that?"

"No, a giant Polar Bear Dog did. What do you think?" Aella croaked sarcastically with a shake of her head, glancing between her friend and the spot the iceberg had been as if trying to piece together everything that had just happened.

"Yeah," Sokka said with the same amount of sarcasm. "Congratulations, sis. You nearly killed us-... What is that?"

"Hmm?" The younger girl turned her eyes towards the direction the Water Tribe boy was pointing and nearly screamed in frustration. Come on! Could this day get _any_ weirder!

Several small bubbles began to appear directly in front of them and before anyone could question what was down there began growing in a bright blue hue, slowly getting brighter by the passing second, the water rippling out like something was emerging from the depths. Aella felt her eyes widen at the shade of blue, a flash of glowing eyes making her gasps lightly. Katara and Sokka were turning a bit pale as the blue intensified and the bubbles rapidly increasing, eyes widening they jumped back, each grabbing the younger girl by her shoulders and yanking her back. The top of a whatever it was broke the surface of the water glowing so intensely that they had to shield there eyes slightly, bodies tensing as a wave shot up and splashed them. Aella had her arms raised to shield her face which she slowly lowered once the ruckus died down, leaving only the faint slouching of water and a faint glow that was more bearable to look at. Peeking open an eye she felt herself gasp at the sight before her. A large rough spherical looking iceberg bobbed on the surface of the water, strangely clear like the crystal on her father's leather string necklace that had once been her mother's.

It was strange, like nothing she had ever seen before - anyone, really.

Mesmerized by the odd sight before her, Aella found herself taking a few tentative steps forward, all but gliding across the path of ice chunks until she was stationed in front of it, her mind fuzzing up a bit. An invisible pull was dragging her towards it like it was beckoning her over, tempting her to reach out and touch.

"Aella!"

"What are you doing?! Come back!"

She barely heard the other two kids, so lost in her daze. Slowly reaching out her arm, her gloved finger just pocked a few inches through the glue glow when a pulse jumped through her body. Head snapping up she let out a gasp as she stared at a very familiar sight.

A silhouetted figure bathed eniterly by a brilliant blue glow sat in a perched in a meditative style with arrows of the same glowing blue funning down the person's head and what she assumed to be hands. Something even larger floating unmoving about the stilled figure. While the others probably stared in utter confusion, Aella could barely move... this was what she had seen. A tingle started in her fingers and spread down her body until it was sending little pulses through her, her body was frozen in place even as the eyes of the figure snapped open to reveal nothing than that of the brilliant blue that encircled them, making the glow even more radiant.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't move.

She couldn't do anything other than stare into the eyes of what was now clearly revealed to be that of a young boy around her age, dressed in strange clothing. It almost felt like the eyes were boring into her soul, searching everything within her, but at the same time, it was like they blank... utterly void of life. _'This... this is the figure from my daydream. Bu-but how... How is this possible?!'_

It shouldn't be! There was no way it was! Sure, the Elders have all mentioned something about certain people have a spiritual connection to the world that might allow them to see snippets of the future through the means of meditation, but she hadn't thought... No. There was some other logical explanation and it certainly was not that. She didn't know what it was but she'd find out what.

"He's alive!" Katara gasped from behind her. "We have to help him!"

"What-...?! Uh, no, we're not! He could be a- Katara, stop! Get back here!" Sokka's shriek was followed by loud crunching footsteps and splashes of water before Katara was darting around Aella with her brother's club in her hands. The younger girl jerked back out of her dazed state just as the older girl sent a mighty swing towards the thick eyes, trying to break it. Sokka was glowering as he followed her; of course, she'd ignore him. When has his sister ever listened to him? With loud grunts, the older girl continued to strike the ice, on her fifth hit a deep shot through the clear crystalized dome and out came a large gust of cold wind that blasted the three kids back, Sokka instinctively shielding the two girls. The three could only watch as fissures like cracks snake their way throughout the whole dome bit of the ice and, in a massive outward explosion, the entire orb of ice destroys itself sending a large beam of searing light up into the sky, so high it became impossible to track, massive rings of blue rocketing out around it in a circular formation. The massive gales of wind only added to the intensity of the unearthly scene before the frozen trio, all momentarily paralyzed in uncertain fear.

It was a terrifyingly beautiful sight that was positively mind-blowing and had captivated the siblings' attention entirely, yet Aella's eyes were solely locked onto the boy's form that was slowly becoming more visible as the glow began to dim.

The gale began to settle and the boy releases the girls and all three rose slowly to their feet, the boy grabbing his spear as his muscles grew tight with a warrior's tension. He didn't know who this person was but he didn't care. He wasn't going to risk their safety for something that would more than likely single the Fire Nation to them. As far as he was considered this boy _was_ someone from the Fire Nation. Growl leaving his throat he narrowed his eyes into slits he points his spear towards the top of the now crater, ready to defend them if he needed to, though he momentarily lowers it when the boy appears over the crater's lip, eyes and tattooed arrows still glowing.

Reraising his spear defensively, Sokka displayed his teeth in a growl. "Stop right there!"

"... Sokka," Aella muttered but it was all silent as uncertainty rattled her frame. She could only stare in a mixed emotion of wonder and fear. Once again it felt like the eyes were baring into her soul as she locked eyes with the boy, her breath lodging in her throat. She could sense the power radiating off of him, it was strange. All her senses were on alert, every hair on her body standing on end. She once again felt that tingling pull and she would've taken a step forward had it not been for Katara who clung tightly to her arm with a face of caution.

After what felt like an eternity of staring for both parties, the glowing eyes and arrows on the boy displayed dispersed until he appeared at least a little more human; the young boy giving a shuttered moan of exhaustion and suddenly downright faints.

Alarm filling her Aella felt herself ripping herself free from Katara's grasp and sprung forward with surprising speed, arms stretching out to catch the falling boy. She grunted a little at the impact of his body hitting hers, the sudden weight change bringing her smaller frame to the ground with a small skid. "Ouch!" She winced feeling a small jolt of pain in her backside from the sudden contact, though she didn't dwell on it as her eyes flickered down towards the boy she was cradling.

Dressed in clothing not made for this climate, the yellow and red stuck out greatly compared to the stark white and sparkling blue of the landscape around them. A major contrast to the blue - sometimes purple - outfits worn by her people. He's was pale too. Very much so, especially compared to the darkened tanned skin of all the people who were born and raised under the harsh sun of the southern hemisphere. It also looked much softer, delicate even, again so unlike Aella's and her peoples' who developed a tougher skin to help withstand the cold; though not by much. However, the thing that stood out the most was the lack of hair the boy had. Literally no trace of hair could be seen, perfectly displaying the dark blue arrow - the tip starting a bit between the bridge of the boy's nose and going all the way back where it disappeared under his clothes, the lines perfectly straight. The same went for his hands.

That warming tingle continued to run through her body as she stared at him wide-eyed.

 _'Who is he?'_ She mentally questioned. _'And why did I see him earlier?'_

"Is he okay?" Aella jumped in fright as the voice sounded from beside her having not realized the siblings had moved over towards her until Katara's arm reached over her shoulder and tentatively grabbed the boy's jaw, tilting his head from side to side to check for any injuries. She let out a small relieved sigh when she saw nothing visible on his face, however, she could not be sure about the rest of him as he was covered in his rather... _strange_... clothing. That only added to her befuddled mind of confusion and rampant questions.

"I think he is," Aella swallowed returning her eyes downward, not wanting to mention the strange pull or the fact she practically hallucinated a vision of him only minutes before this happened. "He didn't appear to hit anything... I think. Say, where do you think he comes from?"

Katara could only shrug, hair loopies bouncing with her movement.

Sokka leaned past the two with narrowed eyes just studying the unknown bald boy. Turning his spear he slowly extended the blunt end until it was pressed against the boy's head where he began to poke it repeatedly.

Eye twitching Aella batted the weaponized walking stick away with a small hiss. "Knock it off, Sokka!"

"Hey! He's a strange glowing boy who came out of a glowing giant ice ball from underneath the water I have a right to poke him to see if he's a danger!" The boy raised his hand, defending himself.

The identical glares both Aella and Katara tossed him had the boy rolling his eyes in exaggeration. Honestly, was he the only one smelling a serious threat here?

Turning back to the younger girl Katara placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should lean him against the ice wall, it might be a bit startling for him were he to wake up in a stranger's arms."

The younger opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it when she realized the older girl was right. Aella knew she'd probably have a heart attack were she to wake up in the arms of someone she didn't know. So, with the older girl's help, Aella shifted him so he was in a sitting position, his back placed against the wall of the crater. This gave them a better view of the boy, making the 12-year-old girl's head to tilt to the side... had she not seen what she just had she would've thought him to be a normal boy a little too far from home, but as she stared at his face, flashes of his glowing eyes and tattoos overtook of the peaceful sleeping features. She didn't quite understand how to feel, really. A part of her was curious about him, another part was full of fear and wariness while the other part was beaming with awed wonder.

Her body was tense, readying to spring away should he suddenly attack but also calm to not give off any signs of hostility.

She was feeling mighty confused at the moment. She was still mulling over what had happened half an hour ago during her meditation, never having gone through that before. As far as she knew, her family had no connection to the spiritual force that ran through nearly everything in the world. It had nothing to do with bending, no one in her bloodline on both her mother's and father's side had bending, or at least that is what she had been told. They never showcased anything strange other than her mother's very bubbly personality - most of the time - that had everyone questioning her IQ. There was no way Aella should've been able to, in essence, leave her body and practically float like a ghost and see a visionary form of the boy. Not unless he had something to do with it... _'That's it!'_ Her mouth twitched slightly. _'He must've been looking for someone, or something, that would find and save him! I just happened to be the only one he could reach!"_

That was the only thing she could come up with and it was much more plausible than what the Elders were jabbering about with certain meditators.

She regarded the boy with a renewed sense of wonder. If he could project a visual to her then he must've been very powerful, the question she would like to know is whether he knew what he did or not... which brought her to the next question to just how long he had been down there. There was no way he could've survived that much less form a near-perfect shield of thick ice around him... not unless he was a waterbender, not likely she thought, but it could've been possible. The clothes though... there was something nagging at the back of her mind about them. They seemed familiar like she knew them from somewhere, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

A low moan drew her from her deep thoughts, eyes catching the small twitch in the boy's body; he was waking up.

"Get back," She heard Sokka mutter and Katara was pulled back a little from what she could see from her side vision. Not budging, even at the tug at her hood, Aella watched the boy closely, his eyes now twitching as if he were struggling to open them.

Tentatively raising a hand she pocked a finger lightly into her shoulder, leaning in a bit. "Hey..." Pocking him again, she tried not to flinch back at the sharper moan and twitch. "Hey, boy... can you hear me?"

"Look!" Katara suddenly shouted, pointing a finger next to Aella's head. "His eyes are opening!"

Thank you for stating the obvious, Aella thought, sending the older girl a side glance. That's what annoyed her besides the mother-henning, the constant pointing out the obvious. Returning her gaze to the stranger she watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open and what she saw sent a shocking wave down her spin.

 ** _Gray_**.

 _His eyes were gray_.

Like that of fading smoke or the light gray the clouds took on at times.

They stood out against his pale face, like the ash spilled against freshly fallen snow, or at least that's what Aella thought.

But it wasn't just the strange color alone that shocked her, it was the fact that they were the color of her own eyes. Gray. Other then her mother and grandfather, she had never seen anyone with these colored eyes. A color she thought was only unique to her family and her family alone, but clearly she was wrong because these were that of the same spectrum, albeit a bit darker than her own as her own had more of a paler silvery hue.

 _'How is this possible?!'_ That was the same question she's been asking all day. _'How is it possible for him to have gray eyes, he isn't family! Is he....? No, mother had said that I was the last blood that remained on her side, so how?'_

The boy didn't even bother to look around as his eyes became more focused. A strange look flashing through them, almost something like relief and a small bit of unease, before they trailed up to her face. As soon as their eyes met, the boy let out a small airy gasp, not one of terror, more awed really, causing Aella to furrow her brows slightly before she allowed a small smile to spread across her lips. This only seemed to make his gaze linger before, finally, he muttered something that had the girl blink dumbfoundedly.

"I need to ask you some..."

The boy's whisper was weak, making her heart clench a bit in pity. "What?"

She could feel Katara and Sokka lean closer to her back, the boy's orbs flickering towards them, lingering a minute on Katara - had he never seen a girl before? Much less two? - before his starling eyes went back to her own and he whispered again. "Please... come closer."

She did as told, feeling the two behind her do the same. "What is it?"

Suddenly his personality did a total flip and such strange childish energy took over his body. Face brightening, a wide smile bloomed. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

A blank look crossed her face and she was sure that it was possible, question marks would be floating around her head. She just stared at him utterly befuddled, a small gust of wind ruffling her hair for an unneeded dramatic effect. After a minute, and rapid blinking, past, she could only utter one bewildered word that came to mind. "..... Um, what?"

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Author's Note: Chapter 1 is now complete! I would've done the whole episode, but with how I like to meander on in my writing, I decided that each episode (on less in two parts) will only be two or three chapters long each. What do you all think?! Is it alright? What about Aella? Please comment or message me and enjoy!**


	2. Prologue

The _**Avatar**_... A human spirit in one. The human embodiment of light and peace, wielder of the four elements; Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. All of which are strong on their own but together a force to be reckoned with. The only one to wield all four elements, the Avatar is tasked with the impossible mission of bringing peace and harmony to all the land, to unite the light between benders and non-benders, to unite both the Spirit world and the Living. For centuries the Avatar was reincarnated, only ever one; each time born into a different element and expected to learn the rest to continue the peace their past selves had continuously brought.

But the human race was not perfect and before long the Fire Nation sought to be the only power and before long a War began, the death of Avatar Roku serving as the beginning to the presumed end.

It was not until twenty years later, upon the return of the comet, that the one hundred year war would commence, all starting with a genocide upon the Air Nomades where the next Avatar had been roamed to be found... but as destruction lay waste no one was aware of the boy who escaped. The boy who now laid frozen in the Southern Ocean. The one boy who could bring back the balance there was meant to be... And so the Fir Nation grew in power.

Whipping out all _Airbenders_ , and nearly successfully laying extinction to the _Waterbenders_ of the Southern Water Tribe, the _Earthbenders_ going into hiding or unwillingly allying themselves with the Fire Nation. For one hundred years violent bloodshed, enslavement, and fear would be endured, all unaware of the struggling end to come.

The return of the Avatar will mark the day many rise up from the shadows and unite under the banner of ending the war...

However, there was something else that would bring the world peace, someone who was foretold in a prophecy. Someone that would rise alongside the Avatar, a keeper of light and peace, a guardian; someone who would bring the downfall of the mighty Fire Nation and bring back powers forgotten oh-so-long ago... but not many know this, for it was a scared Fire Lord who sought the destruction of these beings years, erasing all existence away from the living just two hundred years before on the rise of the comet back then... but history is a funny thing.

No matter how hard you try to erase it, it will always come back, and so as the lost Avatar rises once more so shall the being that many do not know. So shall rise the return of the lost benders and the fall of Fire Nation... and so shall it happen in the _gales of **Radiant Light**._

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Author's Note: The first take of the prologue was down while I was half asleep, so it was pretty badly written. I happen to like the rewrite of this prologue much more, kind of mysterious and a bit of a history lesson for those new to the Avatar (I suggest watching the show and researching still). :) Now, be warned... the being that is foretold to help the Avatar may NOT be Aella, it could very well be someone else... whether another OC or a canon character... we will have to see ~ ;)**

**Please comment and enjoy!**


End file.
